Royal Tramp
by tsubakihime77
Summary: The story of how a young girl with no memories of her previous life other than a musical instrument becomes the favorite of the most powerful man in Saiunkoku. Shuurei x Ryuuki, Seiran Shuurei warning : Alternate Universe AU


Musical Magic

This is a parody fic . It is unbeta and I just started writing it on a whimp.

Lets see where it takes me.

Please review. I'm a review whore :D !

Thanks!

Our story opens in a brothel in one of the most extravagant and hedonistic district in a far away land.

"Kouchou, I want my money no later than noon tomorrow and that's final."

"Now be reasonable. I can pay you in installments but I'll need ti--"

"No! And this is final. I'm tired of your stalling tactics. I want my money or I'm taking hold of this whorehouse and all its laborers."

The tall bruresque man said hitting his fist on the table at which he sat.

"Damn it Sanchou-sama! How am I'm supposed to come up with 500 gold pieces by noon tomorrow?" She stammered.

"I don't give a shit how you come up with the money. Just have it ready when I get back tomorrow." He stood up, kicking his chair away, and motioned towards the exit door.

He paused and turned adding "Perhaps you might be able to hit the jackpot tonight. I hear some mighty rich fellows will be amongst tonight's guests." He laughed and finally left.

When he was gone Kouchou sunk to the ground exhausted and frazzled as the realization dawned on her. She could lose everything she had worked years to achieve if she didn't come up with the money she owed. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice from behind call her name.

"Kouchou-neesan, is everything alright? I heard loud voices a moment ago and was worried." The young girl no older than sixteen inquired as she came and knelt next to her benefactor.

"Oh my sweet Shuurei-chan. Don't you worry yourself about these silly matters." The older lady managed to pull herself together with help from the young girl.

"Koucho-neesan, I couldn't help but overhear what that mean man told you. If there's anything I can do to help I--"

"Just be yourself that's all I ask of you." She assured her with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"You should get back to the reception desk. The guests will start trickling in soon. "

"Yes..." She replied thought it was still evident that she was worried about her mistress's wellbeing.

"Go now my darling girl. I have to touch up on my makeup and make myself presentable. " She laughed as she headed towards her room.

Later that evening...

"Welcome to the dragon's pleasure lounge. May I have your name and the number of individuals in your party." The young lady behind the

service counter greeted the three young fellows that had just entered through the front entrance.

The tallest of the three spoke, "Well aren't you a pretty new face. How long have you been here sweetheart." He smiled flashing his pearly whites.

"Good evening sir. Are these two gentleman with your party?" She asked ignoring his obvious flirting.

The younger man with long honey-colored hair laughed amused that the girl easily scuffed the great Ran Shuuei's advances.

"You jackass. Stop trying to seduce the poor girl and answer her question." The third gentleman who went by the name of Li Kouyu added impatiently.

Shuuei by now was slightly embarrassed and coughed to hide that fact. "A private room for three." He spoke.

"Great, Please follow me this way." Shuurei said leading the way into the VIP lounge.

In the VIP lounge...

"Sirs do you have any specific requests for tonight?" Shuurei asked.

"Yes get us some fine booze and ..." Ran Shuuei paused looking the girl over from head to toe admiringly.

"And of course some super fine whores to keep us company. Sweetheart you're welcome to join our party too." He winked.

"I'm not part of the entertainment but I'll be more than glad to put in your other requests." She said firmly.

Both Kouyu and the other gentleman burst out in laughter. Shuuei grew a little red in the face.

"Cut it out will you. So the little miss is a tough cookie." He said pensively.

"Don't even think about it." Kouyu glared.

"What are you jealous? " Shuuei smiled mischievously.

"Me jealous? OF what? Don't flatter yourself."

"Hey guys Lets leave the bickering alone for tonight. It's my birthday and I want to celebrate in harmony with my two best friends."

"Sorry , your majesty." The two apologized in unison.

His highness smiled raising his glass for another round of merry drinking.

--------------

"Shuurei-chan, how are things going with the register tonight?" Kouchou asked anxiously. She cocked her head a little surprised that she would worry about

cash flow for a single night since she almost always tallied the earnings at the closing of the week.

"It's been steady." She replied.

"Good. Umm now how do I look, darling?" Kouchou asked fussing with her hair in an attempt to put a loose strand back into place.

"Beautiful as always, Kouchou-neesan" Shuure smiled cheerily.

"Excellent. I have some special guests in the VIP lounge that I need to go attend to. Please make sure their glasses remain always full."

"Sure thing."

In the VIP lounge

"Well gentleman I see you've started the party without me." Kouchou flashed a coquettish smile.

"It's never a party without you, my foxxy Madame." Shuuei tried to get up to greet her but failed . He was apparently too drunk.

"Sit you fool. You never fail to make an ass of yourself when there's Pssy around." Kouyu scuffed in disgust.

Ryuuki watched silently admiring the beautiful woman that just walked in.

"I see you brought two new guests with you , Ran-sama." Kouchou noted as she made herself comfortable between Shuuei and Ryuuki.

"Well this here isn't just any guest ya know." Shuuei said after another gulp of fine wine.

"This here is his Royal Excellency Magnus himself." He added.

"What the fool is trying to say", Kouyu paused and glared an the inebriated Shuuei, "Is that this person is the Emperor , our most esteemed though sometimes

idiot ruler, Shi Ryuuki." He finished.

"Is that so?" She said scooting closer towards the pretty boy king with his air of naiveness.

"Is this your first time in a brothel, your majesty?" She smiled pressing her full bosoms against his arm.

"Umm, well I don't really come to these places. I really never had a need for it." He smiled not quite catching onto the Madame's advances.

"Well, it's understandable. You have your own brothel in the palace called a harem." Kouyu noted sarcastically.

"Except it's quite empty at the moment." Shuuei corrected.

"How's that?! We must remedy that." Kouchou continued as she slid an arm around his shoulders.

"Now , now Kouchou, you can't fill the royal harem with a bunch of low-bred whores." Shuuei remarked sipping more liquor.

"And what exactly makes you think I would suggest such a thing, Ran-sama?" She inquired giving him an icy look. She then quickly changed her expression to a seductive sweet smile as she returned her attention to the emperor.

" Your majesty, I have someone that may interest you. She's a sweet young thing and would make a great companion for you AND she's a virgin. "

"Wait a minute. You mean to say there is a virgin hiding out in a whore house??!" Shuuei burst out in laughter.

Kouchou smirked and continue her pitch.

"I believe you've already met her."

The three men have a simultaneous flashback to their initial encounter with the witty front desk help.

"AH! HER" They said in unison.

"Too flat chested." Shuuei declared.

"Says the man who could barely keep it in his pants the moment you saw her." Kouyu remarked slyly.

"Shut up!"

Kouyu chuckled out loud in response to Shuuei's feeble denial attempts.

"Umm she's ok but does she have any other talents, other than being a virgin?" Ryuuki asked innocently.

Kouchou paused as if thinking.

"Why yes ,Your Highness. She's quite skilled with the erhu."

"Then...I would like to hear her play." Ryuuki said .

"Your Majesty! " Shuuei and Kouyu both exclaimed in unison then quickly glared at each other.

"Will you knock it off." Kouyu warned.

Shuuei snorted and turned his attention back to Ryuuki. "Your majesty, you can't possible be entertaining the thought of allowing a common whore house receptionist in your harem!"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. Relax."

"Ran-sama now you hush and let His Highness enjoy himself." She stood and left the room.

-------

Moments later Kouchou stumbled her way back to the front desk feigning a horrible migraine headache.

"Shuurei-chan, I am not feeling too well. I need some rest but I must ask you a huge favor."

"What is it Kouchou-neesan" Shuurei asked

"The three guests in the VIP lounge are very important men and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing for them while I recuperate. It will only be for

an hour or so. No more. "

"But..." Shuurei hesitated.

"It's ok. They don't bite. They know not to touch you..." She paused.

"Unless you give them permission. This may be your greatest opportunity darling. Make your choice wisely." She added and left for her bedroom.

Shuurei picked up her precious erhu, the only link to her mysterious past. She headed to the VIP lounge clinging to it for dear life.

To be Continued


End file.
